Bloodlust
by Notch-in-your-bedpost
Summary: A series of oneshots about different characters and their desires for blood
1. Yuuki

**Author's Note:** Hi everyone! Well this story is just a Kaname x Yuuki oneshot. After I read chapter 51 I just got an idea about what if Yuuki had bitten Kaname in chapter 50 because she had already spoken to her vampire self before she did in chapter 51. So this is what I came up with! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I never did own, don't now, and never will own Vampire Knight.

* * *

**Bloodlust**

Yuuki quietly pushed open the mahogany door of her old windowless room breathlessly. Her eyes frantically scanned their surroundings for a good place. She soon found one and ran to it in hope of escaping something she really didn't want to face.

She curled her small frame up into a ball as small as she possibly could and hid in the closet. She breathed slowly and carefully so as to not alert anyone as to where she was.

She knew that her pureblood presence would almost immediately give her away but out of an old human habit of playing hide and seek without getting caught, she still hid. She pulled her knees up and hugged them tightly to her chest immediately resting her head on them.

A sudden fire shot up in her throat as she caught the scent of the nobles' blood now circulating in the air.

_Ruka and Akatsuki are feeding again…_she thought.

She always wondered how the Night Class could always drink blood so freely. At that one thought of blood, the pain increased and Yuuki whimpered softly, a quiet sound but one of pain.

As she sat there, her mind absently drifted to that night…the night of blood and vampires…her world…the world to which Kaname had returned her. Her true vampiric nature was she revealed back then. She was Kuran Yuuki, the Pureblood Princess.

She recalled the time when she claimed her brother's blood as her own. She remembered the strong sweet smell of it….the addicting flavor it carried that was just irresistible to her.

As soon as that memory entered her mind, the pain ripped through her throat again with an even stronger force than it first had. She pressed down on her bottom lip hard to suppress her cry as her hands instantly flew up to cup her burning throat as though it could ease her suffering even just a little.

Tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks profusely dripping onto her hands and knees. Ever since that time, she had denied herself, no the monster within her that lusted for her brother's blood, to even come close to using those fangs.

_I wonder why…why you go on refusing yourself, even when the animal side of you is this starved for my blood Yuuki…_

"I'm going to live forever and I shouldn't act like this for blood but-"

_Kowaii…the scary vampires will eat me…but I am one of those scary vampires._

There in front of her stood her five year-old self.

"W-" Yuuki started but was stopped by the child.

Her younger side sounded very mature when she spoke.

"Why do you act like this?" Her five year-old self asked, "Don't you know that you are starving your body of Kaname Onii-sama's blood and you need it in order to survive? Are you going to continue on like this for all of eternity? You're a pureblood vampire just like Kaname Onii-sama and you will indeed live forever, so will you continue to starve yourself like this?"

"Yeah I know and understand that."

"No you don't! You don't understand!"

"I-"

"If you truly understood then why…why are you even now trying to crush 'me' down? You're being so mean despite it being you who actually awoke 'me'."

Suddenly, Yuuki's mind began to devour her vampire self in an attempt to suppress her vampiric nature.

"Aah, hey! Is it a bad thing? It's too painful if I have to live alone for all eternity…it's only normal to want someone to snuggle up together isn't it? When I think of him, I feel so much love and sadness…is it a bad thing that those same feelings make me want to latch on to his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feelings in it?"

Yuuki's mind continued to suck in her purely vampire self as she spoke, one hand outstretched.

"'My' whole conscience is filled with that need that is so completely and purely vampire and yet 'I' am nothing other than just 'you…'"

As her mind was about to finally get rid of Yuuki's vampire side altogether, Yuuki grabbed her younger self's hand but found that in her hand was the rose that Kaname had hardened in resin for her. She hugged it close to her chest.

_Onii-sama has always been there for me…_

She winced slightly and her breathing accelerated as the pain flared persistently as the scent of the nobles' blood circulated in the air. She closed her eyes and tugged at her hair frantically.

The sudden knock on the closet's door caused her to make a painful move to open her eyes and look up to see that Aidou Hanabusa had opened the closet and was staring at her. The sudden rush of blood filled her nose once more even stronger now that the door was open. Aidou gasped almost inaudibly as he was faced with Yuuki's glowing blood red eyes.

"Y-Yuuki-sama…what are you doing all the way down here?"

"I just had to get away from the scent of blood."

"But I don't understand…if you drink Kaname-sama's blood, why are you thirsty?"

"I do drink from him but in a very spoiled manner actually. Plus, I didn't drink any blood for a while now…"

Aidou sighed and closed his eyes in thought for a second. He then reopened them as his right hand fished out his packet of blood tablets and held them out to her.

"Well, Kaname-sama's not here so I guess you could take a few to ease the pain for now"

"Please do not give Yuuki those dreadful things"

Yuuki and Aidou turned to the source of the velvet voice.

_Kaname Onii-sama…_

"Aidou, thank you for your concern. You may leave now"

"Yes Kaname-sama"

As Aidou exited the room, Kaname walked over to the closet and gently kneeled down in front of his sister.

"Yuuki," he smiled.

The way he said her name made Yuuki feel so relieved that she just fell into his waiting arms. She reached up to his neck, with her hands on his shoulders for support. He placed one of his hands on the back of her head and the other on the small of her back.

"Go ahead Yuuki," he urged as he tilted his neck.

She placed her mouth in the hollow of his neck and inhaled his calming scent and smiled. She then licked her preferred spot and gently allowed her fangs to pierce her brother's neck. She sighed as the red substance flowed into her mouth and down her scorching throat.

As the pain subsided, she continued drinking as she read Kaname's feelings and thoughts, but soon stopped in fear that she may have taken too much. When she looked at him next, he smiled gently at her. He leaned closer to her and licked the side of her mouth where some of his blood remained.

"So it seems that you do recall how to use your fangs."

"O-Onii-sama…I-I've made up my mind that I will no longer resist that part of me that I truly cannot escape. I'm not afraid of using my fangs anymore."

"That makes me really happy Yuuki."

"Me too Onii-sama"

She wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck as he hugged her close to him. In her mind, she swore she could see her five year old self smiling at her.

_You've finally accepted your vampire nature._

* * *

**Thanks for reading! This is my first oneshot! ****Please read and review and you can request a oneshot story on any couple if you like.**


	2. Kaname

Well I just checked the poll and my messages on my profile and the majority wanted the continuation of the story so here it is. This chapter is written in Kaname's POV! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

**Kaname's POV**

_Yuuki…_

My Yuuki why must she be so cruel? Why must she torture me so much?

I sit close by one of the Night Class' various windows watching her with _that boy_, Kiryuu Zero, as they go about on their nightly prefect duties. Just the sound of his name anywhere near my presence can leave me seething with anger. I despise him!

The teacher is rambling on endlessly about the vampire society and ranks of the vampires and all that but I pay the teacher no mind. I am more interested on keeping an eye on my precious girl.

She is speaking to two Day Class students and they soon run away. It was not too long though before that Kiryuu boy walks up to her and pulls her roughly by her arm. His roughness as he drags Yuuki with him upsets me but I force my anger to be subsided. I stare at her intently until she disappears into the darkness of the night.

I must admit it though that I am indeed jealous of Kiryuu Zero. He gets to spend all his time with my dear girl. He gets to see her glowing smile, her marvelous beauty while I am forced to keep away from her both for her safety and mine.

I do not especially enjoy that…in fact I hate it…it makes my blood boil furiously in vexation…but that's not what really throws me over the edge.

What makes me angry the most is the fact that _that boy_ gets to drink her blood so freely…and she would allow him to feed on it…and drain her very life from her…no matter how much he may hurt her.

If it were not for my self control and if it were not for the friendship that he and Yuuki shared, I would have already destroyed that ex-human Kiryuu Zero from the first time he bit her and sucked on her pure, innocent blood.

Yet, she has continued to do it. Why does she do it to herself? Why? I know…it's because she, by nature, is a very amiable person. Of course I should know that but…

I catch the faint but sweet familiar scent in the air. I would know that scent anywhere. It was Yuuki's blood. It would have just happened as the fragrance wasn't very strong at the moment and the Night Class students don't seem to have noticed.

I suppose I could smell it so vividly because of my heightened senses as a pureblood vampire or maybe I just memorized her blood's sweet aroma and the slightest whiff can alert me.

Class has just been dismissed and I get up and motion for the door, the rest of the Night Class on my heels as they break off into groups discussing endless topics.

The odor has begun to become more prominent and is circulating in the air around me. Also, I note that the Night Class is becoming extremely restless. They obviously have figured out what was happening as well because their quiet chattering has evolved into murmurs about the possible owner of this blood that is in the air.

My throat begins to close up as an uncontrollable heat rises in it causing it to become very dry. I breathe a heavy sigh and close my eyes as the powerful scent fills my sensitive nostrils and strengthens the burn in my throat. My heart begins to race at full speed and I try my best to calm it. I keep my eyes closed for I know that if I reopen them that they would glow a brilliant red.

I suck in a sharp breath and I quickly walk ahead, explaining that I wish to arrive at my room as soon as possible. As I near the Night Dorms, the scent bombards me with a ferocious force. By the time I arrive at the door of my dorm room, Yuuki's blood has already taken over all of my senses completely.

It was just so addicting…just the smell of it. My mind carelessly ponders on the delicious aroma that Yuuki's blood omitted. I wondered if her blood just had such a sweet aroma that is so heavenly now as a human…what the actual crimson liquid would taste like in my mouth.

At the thought, my knees almost buckle in weakness sheer hunger for blood. I quickly push open the door and stumble slightly into my room. I drag myself to the mirror to stare at my reflection.

All my mind can process are the wary blood red eyes that glared at me, the pure hunger and hate seeping from them, and those razor sharp fangs that have begun to protrude from the corners of my mouth. Vampires would say that it is our nature to behave this way at the scent of blood and that it is normal since we aren't even human. I know we aren't human and all I can see in this reflection is a monster. A monster who feeds on blood for energy.

I growl in disgust. Just the scent of Yuuki's blood can cause me to react in this way. Why can't it just be enough to watch her from a distance and protect her and ensure that she is happy? Why? Why did I have to desire her blood too?

I think what would happen to her if she was standing here; right in front me while I am in this state. It hurts a lot just to even think about her being here with me now, trapped.

She would stare into these glowing eyes of mine, completely captivated in them. For once, I can imagine if I let this calm, gentle façade slip. I can imagine seeing the corners of my mouth turning upward into a smile.

It was not the kind of smile that she would be accustomed to…that warm, loving gesture but it would be a smile that only a predator would use when it has completely made it impossible for its frightened, helpless prey to escape from its murderous clutches.

I would corner her then lower my face to her neck until I can actually feel her blood flowing through her veins against the pale skin of her neck. I would open my mouth as I pierce my fangs into her soft flesh.

I would finally be able to taste the sweet tang of her magnificent blood on my tongue as it rushed into my waiting mouth. I would gulp it down hungrily…selfishly even.

I would want Kiryuu Zero to be there. I would want him to see that Yuuki did not deserve to have her blood to be sucked by him. I would show him that she belonged to me and only me and absolutely nobody else.

I force myself to snap back into reality. I glance at myself in the mirror once more only to find a sly smile slowly creeping its way across my face. I would want to make Kiryuu Zero suffer and make him feel how I feel right now. He is the one who caused this to happen in the first place. He's drinking her blood right now anyway…like the lowlife he is.

I take a tentative sniff of the air. The scent has begun to fade but the intense burning in my throat hasn't eased up. My eyes still haven't returned to their original color. From the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of that famous Day Class uniform and the flash or the shoulder length brown hair followed by a silver version.

I turn to see Yuuki running happily and laughing across the yard with Kiryuu-kun walking lazily behind her. My eyes, although glowing, flash a dangerous red as I see him but as I stare at Yuuki's tiny running form, my eyes go back to being those lonely red-brown Kuran eyes that the human Yuuki know.

I feel a pang of sadness and jealousy once more but I continue to watch Yuuki's smiling face, her seemingly happy mood, I feel content. She was happy and that was what was truly important to me as her brother (although she may not know me as her brother yet).

I smile a satisfied smile. No matter how much I may strongly wish for just a drop of her precious blood, her happiness and protection from danger, including myself, would always come first for me. The disturbance that her blood has caused in my throat won't diminish immediately but I would keep watching her from a distance and continue to control my lust for her blood.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If you think I could have improved on this chapter, please tell me.


	3. Zero

**Author's Note: **Happy New Year everyone!

This one is based on the first time Zero bit Yuuki according to the anime version.

* * *

**Bloodlust**

**Zero's POV**

I can feel the beads of sweat collecting all over my face as I cough them up. These blood tablets…they're not enough. I can't even say that they're not enough because they don't even work. They aren't compatible with my body. The minute they enter my mouth, my body rejects them and I end up like this, coughing them up like bad tasting medicine.

It's not that I don't mind that my body rejects them. In fact, I'm glad because it's as if my body is agreeing with my mind that this is not what I want to become. The one thing that upsets me is that sooner or later I might just lose myself and bite someone or even force these down my throat in order to survive.

I hate this…I hate what I have been forced to become…I am slowly turning into one of them...those things I hate the most. Vampires…they are only beasts that take on human form. They use their beauty to trick humans and drink their blood mercilessly. I hate them…I hate everything.

Although I say that, it is really a lie. I do not hate everything because admitting to it would mean that I hate Yuuki and to hate her is something I do not even want to imagine. I have enjoyed the times and memories I have shared with her since we were kids.

This thirst begins a fiery path up my throat as I think about her. Yuuki…she truly is a remarkable person. Although she may not know it, she is beautiful, caring, selfless and honest. I feel myself become tensed as anger slowly takes over my mind. I love her so much yet I am always one to get her into the most dangerous situations. Why is that? Why?

Today, I almost got her killed. If only I didn't have to hide this side of me from her, if only I didn't get upset with her for grabbing the pack of blood tablets, if only I didn't storm off into town like that. If only…that's all I can say for what happened to her. I'm so pathetic. All I say is 'If only' but that will never take back the fright and hurt that Yuuki endured because of my sheer stupidity.

When that Level E scraped her face and her blood's delicious scent filled the air, I had to stop. Though I would never admit this aloud and it also disgusts me to even think about _him _but I have to say that I am grateful that Kuran Kaname got there in time and was able to save her because if he didn't and I tried to help her, I might have succeeded in killing the Level E but in the end she might have experienced worse from me.

I slowly sink to the ground as I remember the scent of her blood, but to add more fire to my already scorching throat, her forever smiling face flashed through my mind. I grab onto my hair, trying my best to force her face out of my mind. Yuuki, why do you always have this effect on me? You were the one who showed me how to open up a little more to the world after I lost my family and now this side of me continues to lust for only your blood…why?

Suddenly, I could hear rushed breathing behind me. I hesitate for a brief moment, hoping that it wasn't her. I turn to see Yuuki looking at me from the top of the staircase.

"Zero," she smiles, out of breath.

_Why did you come here, Yuuki?!_

"I…feel like I've finally understood a bit of what you were saying," she begins.

I slowly stand, attempting to devise a way that I could leave her again before it was too late, but she is already making her way down the flight of steps towards me.

"That there are actually scary vampires out there," she continues, "No…that wasn't a vampire. It was a beast…that just took human form."

My hand twitches as she says those words. I keep facing the windows, not daring to look at her.

_If only you knew the truth, Yuuki. What if you knew the truth? You wouldn't be walking down those stairs so calmly and trusting me not to hurt you._

She is almost at the end when I couldn't bear it anymore.

"Stay away!" I choke out.

"W-Why?"

She seems surprised at my sudden out burst as she immediately stops in her tracks. Yet, she doesn't stop talking.

"I still want to talk with you!" she insists, "I want you to tell me more about you! Because we're the sa-"

"No we aren't!"

I stop her before she could finish her statement that was everything but the truth. We are not the same…she is just her pure human self, the Yuuki that I love. But I am already a monster, no matter how much I may want to deny it.

"We aren't," I repeat softly this time as if to remind myself of that fact.

"Gomen. I was thinking selfishly. I was only thinking that I was fighting the same pains and fears as you were, Zero."

_Yuuki_…

"I was just being full of myself."

I can sense her slowly backing up, moving away from me. She turns and begins to run away. I couldn't let her think that my way of acting was all her fault. I would never let her take the blame for what I have become.

"Yuuki!"

I wheel myself around just in time to grab her hand. Unknown to me, I had grabbed her injured hand and the blood-stained bandage had unraveled itself, quickly dropping to the floor. Her sweet blood suddenly filled the air and that was when the last of my restraint snapped and I could no longer control what I was about to do next.

I grasp Yuuki's small body with one arm while the other positions her head at the perfect angle.

"Z-Zero?!"

I could feel the fear that radiated off her body as subtle tremors shook her fragile body. If I were myself, her fear would have been something that I would want to erase but as the beast that was now present controlled me, her fear makes me want to hurt her even more.

My tongue dashes out to meet her soft warm neck where her vein pumped the luscious blood. I felt my teeth transform into deadly sharp fangs as they pierced her flesh.

Her hot thick blood drains into my waiting mouth as I gobble it down. A feeling of relief washes over my senses as I drink from her. This is what I need all along. I completely lose myself in the addicting flavor of her blood. This is what I need. This is what I want. All I need is Yuuki.

"Z-Zero!"

Her voice breaks through my pleasure filled moment as I delve deeper into her flesh.

"St-Stop! NO!"

Her arms suddenly push me away from her body…from her neck…with her blood. She clutches her bleeding neck as she stares at me, horrified. Her expression drives me to want to bite her again but I just wipe her blood away from my mouth as my tongue runs across the razor- sharp teeth. I stare at her, not as her friend but as a _vampire_. All I can think is that I want more of her blood.

_I want it all_…_every_ _drop of it..._

As her blood drips to the floor and forms a pool, I can feel the deep crimson color drain from my eyes as I gaze at Yuuki's frightened, pale figure, her hand on her neck.

I take a step forward searching my mind for any possible way I can comfort her after what just happened. To my surprise, she moves back, her eyes still wide with horror and shock. I guess I shouldn't be that astonished since that is what I wanted in the beginning…for her to stay away from me. But I didn't want it to happen this way…not like this…

All I can gather from the bloody scene is that I did something unforgivable…the one thing I feared I would end up doing to the one person who I cared for in the whole world…I bit Yuuki.

_What have I done?!_

* * *

**Author's** **Note** :I am so sorry for the long wait but i had a serious writer's block. What do you guys think? Was Zero a bit out of character? Sometimes, I get the feeling he probably was but let me know what you guys think! Anyone who wants to request a story or an idea, you can tell me in your review or PM me.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Hey guys. It's been a while (more like two years but yeah) since I did anything about this fanfic.

I know I said I was going to end the story with Zero's POV but last time, I got messages asking for other VK characters. So if you guys would like to suggest anyone, you can send me a message or something.

By the way, I don't know why I am putting this here but I'm re-watching this really amazing Korean drama called _Personal Taste_ and I recommend it :D

See you guys soon.


	5. Aidou

**Disclaimer: I do not own this series in any way.**

* * *

**Bloodlust**

**Aidou's Point of View**

"Blood tablets are horrible things. They're supposed to satisfy a vampire's thirst for blood but honestly, they're useless, don't you think?"

My words drifted softly into the air, unheard, as I swallowed another half dozen of those disgusting pills for roughly the third time that night. I strolled down the hallway away from the rest of the Night Class. It appeared as though our teacher – or should I say Vampire Hunter - would not be attending class tonight. Probably on another mission but it was not like I really cared. His class was pretty pointless anyway.

I rounded the corridor and was met with the open garden of the school. I quickly made my way to the fountain and dropped onto the cool marble ledge, legs swaying back and forth languidly. I had to get away from her, even if just for a moment, if it meant that the clawing at my throat would abate. It was barely a thought that skimmed through my head but my mind was quick and latched onto it, unearthing all the memories of that first and only taste of her blood, so sweet and pure unlike others.

Thoughts of my fangs buried in her neck gaining the best access to her life source raced through my mind, infiltrating my rational side. I felt my vision fluctuate. One minute, everything was clear. I could see the stars that twinkled in the clear sky, feel the droplets of water that sprayed behind me from the fountain, feel the gentle breeze that kept the night cool. Then, suddenly, red clouded it all, replaced everything with images of her bare neck. My fangs were itching as they became elongated.

I shook my head violently as I fished out my packet of tablets yet again. No. It was not love I felt for her. I only served her as it was my duty to both _him_ and her status. I was not enamored of her. It was simply pure lust, not for her, but for her blood. Her pure blood. Any vampire would feel the same way once he experienced that feeling drinking her blood aroused. It was natural instinct to crave it that irresistible tang after having the pleasure of being introduced and had no association with affection. My imagination ran wild even as I popped the last of my stash into my mouth. As usual, they provided no relief, merely leaving a bitter taste and I growled in frustration, throwing my head into my hands.

Just then, a cool breeze brushed past. I strained my head upwards and closed my eyes letting the cool sensation caress my features, wanting desperately to relax or at least find some sliver or relief from the burning sensation that was intensifying at the back of my throat with each breath. As I inhaled the fresh air tinted with the scent of fresh blood, I sighed both in delight and agony as that very action did very little to ease my discomfort. At this point, my fangs were piercing my bottom lip to the extent that my own warm blood. Cold was what my mind registered. My blood was icy compared to hers as it lugged down my oesophagus.

While I continued to battle my urges, in spite of the obvious futility, my brain didn't neglect that faint scent of what I desired most. With every second, the wind taunted my already unraveling restraint mercilessly. It pounded incessantly at my senses. In my heart, I knew I should have left rather than subject myself to this torture but it was already too late because the mesmerizing odor had already overpowered my senses entirely and I lost my willpower to deny myself any longer. I gave in to my instinct as I trailed the aroma, each step worsening the clawing at my throat.

I sensed rather than saw her crouching silhouette a few feet from me. My eyes were glazed with want as I stalked forward, only managing to register that her delicate voice was laced with worry as she reprimanded two Day Class students for roaming this late at night. As usual, they weren't paying her much heed as they still saw her as one of them, despite her change in appearance and uniform. Humans. They were unable to detect her subtle power beneath her less than commanding presence. If only they knew what she really is- what we all are.

As my mind wandered to the still present intoxicating smell, my presence did not go unnoticed and three pairs of eyes fixated on me: two filled with joy and the other wary. I smiled as I faintly gathered that her weapon was already aimed at me while the two girls squealed in the background. A smile crept onto my lips.

How nostalgic.

It was just like that time. That first time. That only time. I reached forward to take her hand, bringing it to my nose then licking her bruised palm tentatively. My rational side, what little was left and barely hanging on anyway, screamed to stop the madness. To stop before I regretted it. That she was not who she used to be. That this was taboo. That _he_ would know. That this would only result in severe punishment.

Unfortunately, the last of my sanity was shredded in an instant as I tasted it. My eyes glowed a brilliant red as they pierced her wine-coloured ones which were then riddled with a mixture of shock and fear. In her stunned state, she didn't struggle although she could have easily overpowered me. She only eyed me as her breath hitched and her lips parted in an inaudible cry for help. I smiled again, this time my fangs sinking into her hand.

I groaned in ecstasy as I finally tasted what I yearned for all along. The smooth and warm liquid cascaded down my throat, each drop easing the pain. Even as the pain soothed, I continued drinking, much to my confusion. My head was once again swarmed with images of her. Her smile. Her laugh. Her determination. I sunk my fangs deeper.

Why wouldn't I stop?

Why couldn't I?

I only desired her blood. It was natural to want to taste it again, wasn't it? It was always so tempting. But why was I delving further into her warmth even after I had quenched the burning in my body. Why was my heart throbbing so violently in my chest? Why was I so calm despite the constant reminder of severe punishment for what I was doing?

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my leg as she cried out, breaking out of her shocked state, and causing me to stumble back.

"Senpai," she screamed as she backed away.

She continued to shout even as she was far away from me but this time, her voice rang loudly in my head and the pain in my foot struck again. However, my mind still concentrated on her alone.

"Hanabusa."

It was that low voice that pulled me out of my trance and suddenly, I found myself staring up at _her _smiling face followed by Akatsuki's usual bored features glowering at me. I tilted my head, confused as everything came back to me then sighed in both relief and disappointment.

"Senpai, Onii-sama says you should go back to your dorm now so you should go right now."

I rubbed my eyes and sat up from my lying position at the side of the fountain and watched as she hurried off to Dorm Leader's side. That familiar throbbing in my chest returned followed by the distinct scorching trail of fire resident in my throat as I watched them disappear into the darkness. From my side, I saw Akatsuki reach out to pat my back as he handed me some of his own blood tablets. My nose scrunched up in disapproval as I grudgingly accepted them, tipping my head back to swallow the distasteful things. The sensation in my chest. The discomfort in my throat. Everything. To swallow it all.

* * *

**Author's note:** Hello. It has been a really, really long time since I updated but I had a lot of writer's block for a while and my school work has grown a lot with this new year so I didn't even have time to concentrate on this but I tried to give you guys this one since there was a request for Aidou's point of view. I feel like it was out of character and could have been written better but I don't know. Next chapter, since it was also requested, will be about Kaname but focusing more on his love. See you guys soon.


End file.
